marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Felicia
Felicia is a video game character from Capcom's fighting game series Darkstalkers (or Vampire Savior in Japan.) She appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 alongside Morrigan and Hsien-Ko, two other Darkstalker females. Background Felicia was raised by a Catholic nun named Rose. When Rose died, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. During her travels, she met many other catgirls of her kind. With her newfound friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends started a musical with Felicia being the main star. Getting to stardom was an uphill battle for Felicia due to the increasing prejudice towards Darkstalkers in general. In her travels, she met up with Lord Raptor who was about to do a rock concert, but was stopped due to the audience being composed of hunters. Felicia and Raptor were forced to fight their way out and went their separate ways. She then met up with Jon Talbain, a werewolf not particularly fond of humanity. Felicia, with Jon's help, managed to save a town from an invasion of Huitzils, and she solemnly believes that Darkstalkers and humans can coexist, hence her dream to be a musical star to bridge the gap. In her Darkstalkers story, Felicia was approached by an agent who made her dreams of stardom come true. She even makes a shout-out to Street Fighter, mentioning that she hopes to guest star Blanka in one of her shows. In the events of Darkstalkers 3, she wondered about how she could make others happy. In her ending, Felicia founded an orphanage named "Felicity House." Felicia is still working for coexistance between humans and Darkstalkers. She starts by trying to prove to Jon Talbain that humans aren't all bad by taking him to stay at her old orphanage she grew up in. Gameplay Felicia is a rushdown character relying on speed and combos to take her opponents apart. She is especially deadly when comboing on a cornered opponent. Command Normals *'Toy Touch:' Felicia swipes low, which can hit a downed opponent or even serve as a mini launcher. *'Kitty Slash:' Felicia stands her whole body on her tail and kicks forward with her feet claws for a long range attack that can cancel into a special. *'Wall Grab:' Press back while in the air & near the edge of the screen "wall" will make Felicia grab onto the edge of the screen momentarily before sliding down to the ground & bouncing toward your enemy. Does not appear to work with Super Jumps. Special Attacks *'Rolling Buckler:' Felicia quickly rolls towards her opponent. Its follow-up is determined by the button pressed: light for a low punch, medium for a sliding kick, and hard for a rising slash. *'Cat Spike:' Felicia charges forth with a leaping slash. The Hard version causes a ground bounce. *'Delta Kick:' Felicia jumps upwards with a rising kick and dives down for two additional kicks. Useful for covering ground quickly. Can be done in the air and the third hit causes a ground bounce. *'Sand Splash:' Felicia crouches down and kicks ki-enhanced sand at her opponent. *'Hell Cat:' Felicia grabs her opponet at the ankles with her claws then scratch-swings herself around them until reaching their head before throwing them. *'Cat & Mouse:' Pressing an attack button with the launcher button will have Felicia charge forward while going towards the screen, temporarily making her invincible to attacks as well as allow her to get behind the opponent if close enough. *'EX Charge:' Felicia can manually charge the hyper combo gauge. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Hyper Sand Splash (Level 1):' Felicia crouches down and kicks off a huge continuous wave of sand that goes very fast and covers the entire ground of the screen, so it can hit anyone who is behind her. *'Dancing Flash (Level 1):' Rolls into a ball and when connects, does a barrage of attacks, ending with a slash uppercut. *'Kitty's Helper (Level 1):' Calls forth her kitty friend for help and appears on screen, attacking the opponent. This can be used to set up unblockable combos. *'Please Help Me! (Level 3):' Felicia summons a cat to pounce on her opponent and if it connects, a mob of Felicia's cat-girl friends rush out and pummel the other player. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Untechable time from Toy Touch decreases with combo length. * Rolling Buckler no longer automatically tracks towards the opponent. * Delta Kick can be done in the air. * Third hit of Air Delta Kick causes ground bounce. * Decreased total frames of Sand Splash (all versions). * Sand Splash can OTG. * Decreased total frames of Kitty's Helper. * Additional hits can be added to Dancing Flash through rapid buttons presses. * Additional hits can be added to Please Help Me through rapid buttons presses. Tactics Theme Song 300px Felicia's Theme in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is a remix of her stage theme from Nightwarriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *On the U.S. website of Marvel vs Capcom 3, Felicia was until recently the only character whose entire body was cut out (the same was more recently done to Morrigan as well), leaving just her head and right hand. This could be due to her body and might have forced the developers of the website to adhere to censorship standards. The same thing goes for Marvel vs Capcom 3's Facebook picture of her. Even in the game's intro, her body is cleverly censored most of the time. Her breasts aren't visible because she is piggybacking on top of Haggar, and her buttocks are hidden at one point by her foot. *She was confirmed early May of this year in Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Captain America, Dante, and Deadpool. *If she is defeated by Spiderman, as the last partner of an opposing team, he questions the coincidence of dealing with "cat" women named "Felicia". In the comics, he once dated a woman named Felicia Hardy, who is also known as the Black Cat. *Apparently, Felicia had done a show in Metro City, as her win quote against Haggar has her comment about inviting him and Jessica to one of her shows. *Felicia's ending involves her partaking in a musical tour with Dazzler of the X-Men called the "Cat Scratch Savior." *Oddly, while she refers to her partners by their names in Japanese, she doesn't seem to know most of their names in English. *Felicia's rival appears to be Captain America as they both seem to work well with others and both have dreams. Captain America has The American Dream while Felicia has a dream of becoming a pop star. *A Trophy/Achievement in Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 named "Mega Buster" features a portrait of Felicia in it, a clever nod to one of her attacks in another Capcom crossover fighter, Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix. *Interesting to note is that all dark stalker characters to appear in mvc3 also appear in Super Gem Fighter mini mix as well as they are the only playable chacters from that series in said game. *Her official artwork in UMvC3 is visually similar to that of her official artwork from Darkstalkers 1. *Felicia's UMVC3 DLC has her as Yellow Iris from Battle Circuit. *Her profile in MvC3 seems to imply for some reason that her non-canon Vampire Savior ending was canon. *The nighttime NY stage in UMvC3 plays a digital ad of Felicia and Dazzler's concert taking place in the concert hall. *Felicia's win quote against Frank West is a nod to her plot in Pocket Fighter where she aspired to expand her musical career to film. *Felicia is the only barefoot female fighter in all the Darkstalkers games, Puzzle Fighter, Pocket Fighter, Namco X Capcom, Cross Edge, and MvC2, She is later joined by Amateratsu in MvC3 and UMvC3. . *Felicia's win quote to Dr. Strange is a nod to her goal of fighting for Darkstalker rights among humans. Artwork Mvc2-felicia.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2 : New Age of Heroes Felicia_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors36.JPG|Felicia's UMvC3 Alternate Costumes feliciagh.png|Felica's movelists. Trailer8.jpg|Felicia attempting to take down a gigantic Shuma-Gorath in the UMvC3 intro. FeliciaMvC3.jpg|Felicia sings FeliciaMvC3end.jpg|Felicia and Dazzler in Cat Scratch Savior! 70787c58cf6c1ac536c5e7b2ca990120.jpg|Yellow Iris DLC Costume Also See Felicia's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Felicia's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Felicia's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Female Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Felicia Category:Damage Dealer Category:UMvC3 Characters